Reasons For Life
by Bubblegum Royalty
Summary: After her best friend,Joey, left for the war Kisara got called out to the war by to spirits named Dartz and Pegasus who disguised her as a male. At first,she has a hard time but it gets easier,until the Priest Set started flirting with Joey. Now she has to keep herself from breaking her cover and confessing her love for Joey. Terribly OOC.
1. Join the war

JOEY AND KISARA HAD BEEN BEST FRIENDS SINCE CHILDHOOD, SO KISARA WAS UPSET WHEN JOEY GOT CALLED OFF TO WAR. BUT, SHE SUPREMELY UNDERESTIMATED HER PART IN THIS WAR...

* * *

Kisara waved as Joey rode off with the General's. He winked at her and continued onward. Kisara kept waving until she could no longer see him or the Generals. She rushed inside and begun to cry.

"WHY DID JOEY HAVE TO GO?!" she whined. Soon, she cried so much that she could no longer keep her eyes open...

* * *

_Kisara found herself sitting in dense fog. She wasn't alone though. Two men were with her. One of them had long silvery-white hair that covered one his eyes. The other had long blue hair and mismatched eyes. Both wore odd clothes.  
_

_"I am Maximilian Pegasus." The one in the red suit said._

_"I am Dartz." said the one in the white robe-suit._

_A card appeared on the ground in front of Kisara. CARD? What was a card? It was ripped clean in half and had a picture of a blueish-white dragon on could tell it was in great pain.  
_

_"What's wrong with it?" she asked._

_"Seto Kaiba ripped it up." Dartz said._

_"You mean that boy that left with Joey?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why would he do that?!"_

_"We have reason to believe that some one influenced him too."_

_"This is your true spirit. The Blue eyes white dragon." Pegasus said._

_"What?!" her eyes widened," That's not-"_

_"Possible? I'm afraid it is."_

_"How-"_

_"No one knows for sure. Along the way you will encounter more people like you-"_

_"I'm going somewhere?"_

_"You will fight in the war."_

_"I'd like to but I'm a girl-"_

_"That will not matter. We'll take care of that."_

_"You're going with me? Both of you?"_

_"It would seem so."_

_"But-"_

_"Now wake up, child and begin your journey."_

* * *

Kisara jerked up. She panted and was drenched in sweat.

Her eyes widened when she got a look at her clothes. She wore red and black robes and gloves. A black hat and brace covered her hair. In her hand was a staff, long and black.

"I told you we should have picked something else for her too wear. She doesn't seem to like it."

Her head jerked up. Dartz and Pegasus were standing in the middle of the room side by side, but she could almost see right through them, like they were was the one that had spoken.

"Nah." Pegasus said," I think level 0 Silent Magician looks good on her."

"Silent Magician?" she blurted out.

"Don't worry. We'll help you-"

"HELP ME?! WITH WHAT? FIGURE OUT THAT I'M GOING INSANE?!" Kisara shouted.

"Don't be alarmed. Just do as we say. If we do this right,we can save the world." Pegasus said.

"Save...the..world..." Kisara slumped down. She noticed an odd shaped locket that was resting on her chest. It was shaped like the card she had seen in her dream except it wasn't torn in half. The instant she touched it, it opened up, both sides of it.

One side had the blue eyes card she had seen taped together (WHAT IS TAPE,SHE THOUGHT.) and the other contained the Silent Magician level card fell onto her chest.

"Pot of greed." Dartz explained," It lets you draw out two things that would help you in your journey, per day."

Kisara smiled and placed pot of greed inside of her locket along with silent magician and blue eyes. " I guess I have no choice in this matter." she sighed," Where do I begin?"

Dartz pointed out the window at the tracks the horses left behind. "Follow the tracks to the base camp. There you will be able to join the army and protect others. But, no one can know you're a woman."

"You're making this sound to easy." Kisara said.

"We can't afford to loose more daylight." Pegasus chimed in.

"Alright! I'll get a move on, but I expect further explanation when we get there."

* * *

Eventually, they made it.

Kisara stood in line with the other solders, waiting to be seen by Priest Set. She stood behind a boy with long white hair who claimed that his name was Ryou and he and his brother Bakura was here as well. Priest Set was currently grilling him about how they both looked the same.

"Haven't you ever heard of identical twins?" Bakura growled.

"You're not twins, not by any standards." said a person who called himself Yami. Next to him stood Yugi Mouto, the toy makers son. "Yugi and I look alike but we're not twins."

"You two are cousins of the Pharaoh." Ryou said

"So can it, Princey." Bakura added.

"You two go stand over there!" Set jerked his thumb over to his left side.

Both complied though Bakura muttered something that sounded like "Stupid Priest."

Kisara stepped forward. Set quickly looked her over. " Your name?"

"Damn! We forgot to choose a name!" Dartz muttered.

"Pegasus J. Crawford." Kisara blurted out. Dartz got her an odd look and Pegasus seemed a bit flustered.

Set raised an eyebrow. "Over there." he jerked his thumb once again to the left behind him. Kisara complied and took place next to Ryou and Bakura wondering where the name she had blurted out had come from.

Pegasus cleared his throat. Kisara finally took notice of who was standing across from her on Set's right.

**_Joey._**


	2. Kisara vs Joey

SET WENT THROUGH SEVERAL MORE RECRUITS BEFORE TURNING TO FACE THEM. WHAT HE WANTED THEM TO WAS FACE THE PERSON ACROSS THEM IN A PRACTICE BATTLE OF SOME SORTS AND THEN HE WOULD CHOOSE WHO WOULD GET IN BASED ON THEIR FIGHTING KILLS-BUT KISARA FIGURED THERE WAS SOMETHING MORE TOO IT THAN THAT...

* * *

"Not the usual way of recruiting..." Pegasus commented.

"Oh, really?" Kisara mumbled.

"Don't talk aloud, just think." Dartz told her.

_'Okay then-why are they doing it differently this time?'_

"They figured that if they went with their normal recruiting ways people might find out what they're actually signing up for and get scared-"

"And run screaming." Pegasus cut in. Kisara cast a glance at Dartz who looked about ready to slug Pegasus (Was that even possible? After all, they were spirits-but Pegasus did have a tendency to...er, ramble.)

"Begin." Set said.

"What-" Kisara was cut off when Joey pounced on her. True, they had grown up together and Joey was like most boys pulling the ponytails of young girls and pushing them over and wrestling in the mud when they were trying to get him to go away-but Kisara had never been particularly skilled in those areas.

_'Could you two have chosen some one less experienced in fighting?' she thought to Pegasus and Dartz who seemed completely unfazed by her struggle._

"Lean forward." Pegasus commanded (_What am I, a dog? I thought being a mutt was Joey's expertise, she thought_) and she complied,"Then turn half way and flip the other way."

She didn't know what else to do so she turned halfway to the right then flipped to the left which succeeded in throwing Joey off of her. He hit a pyramid wall and groaned. He stood up and rubbed his forehead.

"I'll get you for that you little brat!" Joey growled. Kisara considered being offended by his comment but she knew he wouldn't talk to her like that if he knew who she was.

"He wouldn't try to beat you,either." Dartz muttered. Kisara's eyes widened and she toppled backwards onto Bakura who was currently in an evenly matched match with Yami.

"Hey, watch it!" he snarled.

"Sorry." she whispered. _'So you're able to hear all my thoughts?!'_

"Only if we want to."

Joey chose that exact moment to launch himself at her. Luckily, she was able to dodge him-not all of her though. His midsection hit her left hand where she was holding her wand/staff and the staff/wand flew across the sky and landed at Set's feet and she and Joey simply fell down. Sitting up, she noticed Joey's eyes on the staff/wand.

"My staff!" she muttered and started to run towards it. Joey must have heard her and mistook it for something she needed-other than accessory- and grabbed her robe, dragging her back, spun her around, and let go sending her flying where she promptly landed face first at Set's feet.

The priest-who looked so much like Seto Kaiba, who was currently battling a red head who called himself Alister- raised an eyebrow. Kisara grabbed her wand/staff and whirled around. Joey was running towards her with a look of determination on his face, so in an act of desperation she stood up and charged at him and-

THWACK! Joey fell to the ground with an audible thud, blood pooling out of his right temple. Everyone stopped and stared at her and Joey. The end of her Staff/Wand was smudged with Joey's blood from where she hit him. Joey was out cold.

Set motioned for her to come stand next to him but she didn't, not right away at least. She couldn't leave Joey out in the middle of the arena like that, so she slung Joey's arm around her shoulder and dragged him with her towards Set. Set smiled shortly, then commanded everyone to continue.

While every one else was focused on fighting-and Priest Set focused on watching the others fight- Kisara thought:

_'So when am I gonna get my explanation, guys?'_


	3. Explanation and Flirty Set

IN THE END KISARA MADE IT ALONG WITH JOEY, SETO, BAKURA, RYOU,YAMI, YUGI,REX, WEEVIL, AND SEVERAL OTHERS KISARA HAD YET TO MEET...

* * *

"I didn't know such a short fight could hurt so much." Kisara groaned.

"Hey!You!"

Kisara turned around. She saw Bakura and Ryou talking to two Egyptians who would have looked identical if it weren't for the fact one was taller and his hair defied gravity.

"Yeah, you!" Bakura yelled,"Get over here!" Bakura and gravity-defying hair motioned for her to come join them. Kisara glanced at Dartz and Pegasus.

"Looks like you'll have to wait just a bit longer for explanations, Kisara." Pegasus said. _'Great.' she thought back._

Nonchalantly, she headed toward the group. Gravity-defying hair started muttering stuff like "C'mon! Just a lil' closer! We don't bite!" and "What are you, scared! We wont hurt...much!"

"Hey! See this stick? The one I used to win the battle? Keep saying stuff like that and I wont hesitate to use the same strategy against you!" she threatened.

"The one that involved you being clobbered and get your staff thrown around or the one were you knocked-out Wheeler?" normal-hair asked.

She pointed the staff at his chest. "Why don't we find out?"

"Whoa!" gravity-defying hair cut in,pushing her wand/staff down,"We were just joking!"

"I'm sorry...WHO ARE YOU AGAIN?" Kisara inquired.

Gravity-defying hair smirked. "I'm Mariku Melvin-Ishtar. My almost identical wimpy friend over there is my cousin Marik Ishtar."

"Hey!" Marik exclaimed," I am not wimpy!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

Bakura groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Ignore them. Apparently, they don't have the intelligence to carry out a conversation."

"Is there something you wanted or was you mission to annoy me?"

Bakura smirked. "You knocked into me while I was trying to beat the crap out of Princey."

It took a few seconds for Kisara to realize he was talking about Yami. "I said I was sorry!"

"That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"So this conversation actually has a purpose?" Dartz commented.

"What the-" Ryou whipped his head from left to right.

"Something bothering you, Ryou?" Bakura asked while raising an eyebrow.

"No-I just thought I heard something..."

Dartz and Pegasus exchanged glances. "Maybe it was just the wind." Kisara said.

"I didn't feel a breeze.." Ryou mumbled.

"Anywho!-What I wanted to talk to you about-"

"WE." Ryou corrected.

"We. We wanted to talk to you about." Bakura rolled his eyes," We wanted to get to know you and all that blah-blah-blah junk."

Kisara gave Bakura an odd look. Ryou pushed Bakura back and grabbed Kisara's hand. " I'm Ryou! That's my grouchy brother Bakura. HEH-HEH! Oh! Nice gloves!" Ryou babbled.

"Hm? Oh, yeah thanks." Kisara mumbled.

"See! I told you!" Pegasus punched a fist in the air.

"While you act like an idiot, I will play the role of the smart person when pointing out the chibi-Bakura seems nervous about something." Dartz shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"W-what?" Pegasus stuttered like an idiot.

"Ryou-" Kisara began to correct Dartz but she realized she had spoken aloud instead of thinking.

"Yup! That's my name! R-Y-O-U! Ryou!" Ryou's grip on her hand increased.

"I'd hate ta interrupt this touching scene," Some one spoke up," But I need ta talk to P.J. Crawford over there."

"Back off, Wheeler!" Bakura growled," We were having a discussion-though somewhat one-sided and off-track- but still a discussion!"

Kisara pressed her staff/wand lightly on Bakura's chest. "I'm sure I can handle him." she muttered.

"Like you did earlier when he almost clobbered you?" Marik joked. Kisara moved the staff/wand from Bakura's chest to underneath Marik's chin.

"I'm sure we can find out." she threatened.

"Whoa! Anger management classes for you kiddo!" Mariku said.

"Ahem. I'm still here!" Joey said.

Kisara lowered her wand/staff. Joey had a white cloth on his temple and a few bruises from being flung at the pyramid wall, but he still looked cute...(At least in Kisara's opinion).

"Is there something you want?" she inquired nonchalantly.

"I just wanted ta congratulate you on winning our fight." Joey held out his hand," No hard feelings,right?"

Kisara nodded and smiled and shook Joey's hand. Suddenly, she jerked her hand out of the gloved and a move that would have sent her flying over Joey's shoulder and face first into the ground sent her glove flying instead.

"Wha-?" Joey gasped like an idiot.

"See? You're learning." Dartz told her.

"You're friends with this fool?" Pegasus inquired.

_'Nothing more or less can be expected out of Joey. _"On second thought," Kisara said aloud," Maybe not."

Bakura and Mariku chuckled. Joey looked at the ground behind him. "Aren't ya gonna get ya glove?"

"I'd prefer to get it when you're not planing revenge on me for beating you in our fight." Kisara giggled. She gently nudged him out of the way with her wand/staff and used her wand/staff to pick up her glove.

"You got something to hide?" Bakura inquired.

"What do mean?"

"You're the only one I've seen so far with gloves that have fingers in them."

"Hm. I guess I never really thought about that." she muttered. Then she realized that her whole outfit was constructed to give her the appearance of a man. She put the glove on and turned to face Joey.

"Anything else you want?"

"Whateva! I'm outta here!"

Joey trudged away with an offended look on his face that made Kisara regret her cocky-playful male act.

"Great! He's gone! Now can we continue our conversation?" Mariku inquired.

Bakura snorted. Ryou rolled his eyes.

* * *

"C'mon Mahad!" a bubbly-teenage girl bounced up and down excitedly," We need to find Priest Set!"

"Yes, I know your point my student. But it seems once again that Set finds himself to good to come and see us." Mahad sighed.

Mana lifted up the flap of the tent and bounced into the tent. Mahad followed with a sullen look.

Everyone settled down instantly. Those who were talking shut up, those who were standing sat on the sand, those who slept from boredom bolted up and tried to fix their appearances. Mahad glanced around the crowd as if trying to spot a familiar face but soon sighed, evidence that the one who he was looking for was not in the tent.

"Why can't that pretty boy ever show up, if not on time?"

Mana giggled at her Teacher's description of Priest Set. "Maybe he's trying to get up the courage to tell you-"

"That's quite enough,Mana!" Mahad scolded.

"Whatever. If you wanna let the only person yo-"

"At this moment finding Set is more important than idol chatter,Mana."

Mana's shoulders slumped. "But we just got here! I don't wanna spend- I got it! How about we send one of the solder's out to find him?" she snapped her fingers.

Mahad did not appear to be as amused as Mana did with her idea. "That would be a misuse of power-and a waste of man power."

"Aw! C'mon! Just this once?" Mana's eyes widened and it was obvious tears were threatening to escape.

Mahad groaned. " The mighty god Ra- I must have lost my mind. You can send some one to look for him, but only this once unless you have my permission to do so again,understood?"

Mana nodded. "Of course I do! Now who to-" Mana gasped when she noticed Kisara's eyes on them, so easily eavesdropping on them. Kisara decided it was no longer safe to gain information by watching others, so she quickly adverted her eyes to the ground and tried her best to fade into a light shade of gray as to match the tent walls.

Mana giggled once more. She skipped over to Kisara and tapped her on shoulder with her wand. Kisara had no choice but to look up now, but was stunned when she was met with a bright smile and sparkling green eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked her voice barely going above a whisper.

Mana laughed and extended her hand. "Sure. No doubt you overheard our conversation?"

Kisara refrained from rolling her eyes at the stupidity of the question and took Mana's hand. "It wasn't that hard to, but by overheard I believe you were thinking more of eavesdropping?"

"I guess so. Um,so, would you be willing to find Priest Set for us?" Mana asked shyly.

"Of course. Besides, one of the other solder's are missing as well. What are the chances that they're in the same place?"

Mana laughed kindly. "I hope not. Any one who is willing to get close to Set is not going to be on Mahad's list of favorite people."

Kisara raised an eyebrow. "Why do you say that?" she asked.

Mana pressed her hand up to her lips to stifle some more giggling. "No reason." her voice was muffled because of her hand but Kisara managed to understand her.

"Well,I guess I should get to finding Joe-I mean that solder and Priest Seth- I mean Set."

"Yeah...Sure..." Mana muttered. The magician-in-training stood aside to allow Kisara to pass. Kisara nodded and proceeded forward. She was almost at the entrance to the tent when a tan hand tapped on her shoulder. Once again,it was Mana.

"By the way, I didn't catch your name."

Kisara considered telling the girl it was because she hadn't offered to tell her it but quickly decided against it, fearing it may get her in trouble. "It's Pegasus. Pegasus J. Crawford."

"I'm Mana. Priest Mahad is my teacher."

"What does he teach you?"

"Magic."

Kisara raised her eyebrow again. _'These two might be useful to me in the near future.' she thought. _"Oh,Really?"

"Uh-huh!" Mana nodded,"But, I don't want to keep you from your search any longer."

Kisara nodded once more and exited the tent.

"It's nice to know you can do things without being told to do so." Dartz said. Kisara almost jumped. Both spirits, Dartz and Pegasus, had been rather quiet for a while and she hadn't seen them since her conversation with Joey.

"You two have been rather quiet." She commented.

"We decided that since the chibi-Bakura acted as though he heard us when we spoke it wasn't worth risking." Pegasus informed her.

"Before you begin your search for the Priest and the Mutt I do think we promised you an explanation." Dartz cut in.

"Now you're willing to give me one? When I'm supposed to do my duties?"

"I hardly consider the Magician's student to have authority over you, Ms. Blue eyes." Pegasus muttered.

"And, if anything, I'd rather have you look for Seto Kaiba not waste your time searching for people who aren't relevant to our cause." Dartz added.

"What are you talking about?" Kisara demanded," I know you told me that he may have been influenced to rip up the card that currently is held in my locket but I fail to see how he is relevant to any of this."

"All the more reason for you to listen to us." Dartz replied.

Kisara groaned and sat on a nearby rock. "I did ask for an explanation,didn't I?" she sighed," This isn't going to take long is it?"

"Not if you'd just listen to us." Pegasus mumbled. Dartz swatted the back of the vainer spirits head. "It seems you'll have to settle for listening to me explain. This idiot only seems to have a mind for stalling explanations."

Kisara nodded. "Very well then. Get on with it!"

"Millions of years into the future a devastating force was released into the world of man. A alien stone known as the Orichalcos searched for a vulnerable darkness it assumed was in all humans but found it only in a small group of people-only a handful really. The Orichalcos soon found ways to use this to its advantage. It revealed that it had laid dormant on Earth for over 10,000 years after being defeated once and was back to have its revenge. Convincing the ones it had a hold on that they were pure and that other humans were controlled by their darkness and they needed to be stopped before they destroyed the beautiful world they called home. Because of their own vulnerabilities to darkness because of mishaps in their pasts and a refusal to take responsibility for their actions, the people were completely duped and began a mission to end humanity as we/they knew it without even realizing it."

"I fail to see whatever this has to do with me and this war of sorts."

"Three men and one spirit were chosen to bring down the Orichalcos and its followers but in an accident while trying to protect a realm full of duel monsters that involved a Time Wizard and a Silent Magician the Orichalcos followers and the chosen ones plus some tag alongs got sent to the past and opened a vortex that devoured the threads of the timeline and opened portals through time all over the past and future. Now, there is no longer any such thing as the present. The Orichalcos sees this as an opportunity to get what it wants and it doesn't care for the cost."

"How would you happen to know this all, exactly?"

"You have no doubt noticed my mismatched eyes."-Kisara nodded-" They were caused by a run in with the Orichalcos over 5,000 years before the current time period we're in-"

"And my soul has been captured by the Orichalcos and is currently being fed to the Orichalcos's great leviathan." Pegasus cut in, no longer feeling the need to be silent." I can barely keep my consciousness here in this millenia much less travel between the gaps in time the vortex created. It eating my soul and all."

"In case you were wondering, he was, in fact, just as loony as he is now as he was before his soul got captured." Dartz whispered. Pegasus 'humph'-ed.

"Can anyone tell me what any of this has to do with the war that's going on now- I mean in this century?" Kisara snapped.

"Just getting there-"

Pegasus jumped up and raised his hand." Can I get to explain something? Please?!"

Dartz inhaled sharply. "Fine. Be quick."

Pegasus smiled. "The Orichalcos-as so already stated by my 'partner'- sees this as a chance to get what it wants. With the Time Gaps and all people become confused, disoriented,sick, possibly stark guano crazy-"

"I thought you were going somewhere with this,Looney Toons?"

"-Get off my case, or I wont say it. Now that the Time Warp-Vortex Gap thingy is opened it has thousands of more souls to take and convince that humanity is evil."

"And, with the war in this Time Period...-" Kisara nodded,slowly understanding

"Everyone will be distracted and believe the results are the attempts of the other side-depending what side you fight for. If you fight for the Pharaoh's side, you will believe that the disappearances or comas or betrayal of you comrades in arms/friends is a result of Thief King Akefia Touzuku."

"And if you're on the Thief Kings side?" Kisara inquired.

"Quite possibly, you lead to believe the Egyptian Government has finally snapped and will do absolutely ANYTHING to destroy you and your comrades."

"Then why is the Egyptian Government so afraid of people running away if everyone is so ignorant?"

"They are only afraid of their solders running away. You'll find they keep a tighter hold on their warriors then the dark side does. The Orichalcos took advantage of the naivety of the folk of this time by banishing a soul in front of both the Pharaoh and Thief King and making them believe it was they fault of the other."

"So now they're both beefing up their armies." Kisara said.

"Exactly!" Pegasus's smile grew. Dartz clapped a hand on his 'PARTNERS' shoulder.

"You really can do intelligent things." he whispered into Pegasus's ear.

"I do them all the time,"Pegasus said aloud," No one takes notice most of the time."

Dartz snorted. "Sure ya do."

"So whaddo ya think of P.J. Crawford...or me?" Some one drew out long,slowly and deliberate.

"I'd say I prefer you over him anyday." a voice responded.

"Hold on, a second." Kisara said. She stood up hesitantly, and rounded the corner and came face to face with Priest Set with one hand on Joey's shoulder and the other intertwined with Joey's right hand. Joey face was a deep red and his eyes were half closed. Kisara was painfully aware of the proximity of how close the two were standing together. Set bore a seductive smirk.

"Ya really mean that?" Joey asked softly.

"Of course I do. Would I say if I didn't mean it?" Set whispered. He lightly planted a kiss on Joey's forehead. Joey's face suddenly resembled something close to black-tinted red rose he had once given Kisara for her birthday.

_'Please tell me this isn't what it looks like.'_

"And what exactly do you think of P.J.?"

"He is horrible-you'd think he wasn't born a male." Set laughed.

Kisara gritted her teeth. She hadn't had the time to get used to being referred to as a male,but she suddenly felt like she wasn't going to like it. _'Now he's resorting to talking behind my back..with Joey?! What kinda sick joke is this?'_

"So ya are saying he's a she? Nice." Joey chuckled. Set kissed him on the forehead once more.

"I never said that..."

"Didn't ya?"

"I didn't get to finish. I said the guy would be better of as a woman."

Joey laughed. Kisara felt her heart shatter into pieces. _'Joey really thinks that's funny?'_

"This criticism isn't even about me, and I'm already unsure of how more of this stuff I can take." Pegasus muttered blowing a strand of his face in an almost flirty way. Dartz simply raised an eyebrow at his comrade.

"I believe now would be the time to announce your presence to them if you no longer want to hear any of this." he told Kisara. Kisara nodded.

A bit more louder than necessary,she said," My business is mine to deal with, including my Gender, Fighting Abilities, and my Sanity." _'At the minute.'_

Joey and Set backed away from each other. Joey flushed from embarrassment this time. Set scowled in disapproval.

"It is a punishable crime to eavesdrop on your superiors."

Kisara raised an eyebrow. "As far as I'm concerned, Wheeler isn't and never will be my superior and Eavesdropping isn't the case when I'm sent to look for the both of you and I follow your loud-" NOT "-Voices and overhear you both bad mouthing me."

"And who sent you to find me?" Set inquired," And the pup?"

"Priest Mahad and his apprentice Mana. I was told to look for the mutt as well when the troops were counted an one was reviled to be missing."

"I'm not a mutt." Joey turned around to face her and looked about ready to pounce on her.

"Now, Wheeler," She shook her head," Despite what ever Seth might say pouncing on one of your comrades and beating them to death is going to earn you the death sentence."

"You will address me as PRIEST _SET. _"

"No I will not. As far as I know, I'm under the command of Mana not you. You really think I care, and don't give me and damn junk about getting me thrown out. We know for the same reasons that's not going to happen."

Set's eyes widened. In his mind, there was no way Kisara should know what they were recruiting for other than what was told to her. Kisara knew exactly what was told to her and she wasn't about to let the chance to shove it in Set's face get away.

"When ever solder on either side is dead or in a coma because of you, I plan to be here and in full consciousness." she told him. "Now are you going to attend to the needs of Mahad or not?"

"You are not in rights to command me!" Set snapped.

"I was just asking. You obviously are to thick skulled to get that." Kisara said. Without another word,she turned around and quite literally bounced away something that should be completely inappropriate for the present condition..yet it wasn't.

"We should get back into the tent as well." Dartz said. Kisara nodded and took a more appropriate mode of transportation. She pushed the tent flap back and entered to get swarmed by Mana.

"So did you find them?"

"Yes, but they made pretty clear that they were not willing to leave their 'discussion'."

"He was probably flirting his butt of with the missing solder." Mahad growled.

Kisara paled. "Flirting?" she barely said.

"Every time Set sees something he wants, he doesn't hesitate to take it. Much to Mahad's distaste."

"That's quite enough,Mana!"

Abruptly, Kisara was pushed to the ground by Joey and Set making their way in.

"We're here." Set growled,"What did you need?"

Mahad grabbed Set's arm and dragged him away.

"Whateva..." Joey muttered. He jumped over Kisara and headed towards Yugi and Yami.

Mana took Kisara's hand and pulled her back up.

Kisara dusted herself off. "I'm sensing there's more to Priest Mahad disliking Set getting close to someone than people notice." she said.

Mana nodded. "Oh,yeah. BIG TIME."

"I doubt he would want his apprentice giving away his secret."

"I didn't give it away. You figured it out." Mana grinned," You'll make a great solder."

"Really?" Kisara asked hesitantly.

"Sure! And I'm sure Mahad will be willing to help me make sure of that!"

"That's good to know." Kisara smiled. She felt slightly at ease, now that she knew Mana and possibly Mahad saw potential in her where Set and Joey failed.

"Now, lets get our butts over there before Mahad gets angry and grills us to."

"Okay," Kisara giggled,"But, don't think I wont make you live up to what you said."

"I wont. Now come one!"

Mana grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the crowd that had grown in the center of the tent...


	4. Unsure

SET MADE NO POINT IN HIDING HIS DISLIKE FOR 'P.J. CRAWFORD' AND NEITHER DID JOEY. MANA AND MAHAD MADE NO POINT OF HIDING HOW FOND THEY HAD GROWN OF KISARA/P.J. CRAWFORD, AFTER ALL SHE WAS ONE OF THEIR BEST STUDENTS. AND MAHAD DEFINITELY MADE NO ATTEMPTS TO HIDE HIS DISLIKE OF JOEY...

* * *

Two weeks had past and all everyone had done was train for the war, over obsessively. During so stated weeks, several things came apparent right away:

1. Kisara was Set's worst student and rival.

2. Kisara was Mana/Mahad's best student, no doubt because her soul harbored the Blue eyes white dragon, and one of their favorites.

3. Mahad had formed a rivalry of sorts with Joey leading Kisara to believe that the wizard might...,*ahem*, have a crush on his fellow priest.

4. Pegasus,*ahem*, might have the slightest of crushes on Dartz. Even though all he ever talks about is his dead wife Celia.

5. Any subject brought on by Dartz that was not about the war, was devoted to his daughter Chris.

6. Bakura and Ryou were hiding a deep secret that no doubt could get them killed if it was found out.

7. No females other than Isis and Mana were allowed to fight in the war. (Ironic when one of your men is a women.)

8. Kisara had a crush on Joey, one that Mariku picked up on, and told her he was okay with 'P.j. being gay.'

9. All females, young and old, had moved to some secret village to protect themselves from the war. But Kisara was missing.

10. The rate of people going into comas was rising rapidly.

* * *

As a practice drill, Set was making them walk ten miles back and forth across the desert. Unbeknownst to anyone but Kisara, they kept crossing holes in time. It was evident when the hit a grassy field that lead straight into a jungle.

Pegasus wasn't looking to good. Going through these time warps was consuming whatever little energy he had that was not being eaten by the Leviathan. Dartz had swung Pegasus's arm across his shoulders to help the other man; and when it was apparent Pegasus no longer had the strength to stand up right, the blue haired man started to carry his partner. Pegasus blushed every once and a while, leading Kisara to believe her assumptions were correct.

At the moment the solders were combing through another thick jungle and, thanks to her training with Mana and Mahad, Kisara knew it was loaded with Traps.

They came across a bridge and Set ordered everyone to cross, leading the way with Joey of course. Kisara stayed put. This gave Dartz the opportunity to put Pegasus down and Pegasus to rest. But, there was another reason why Kisara wouldn't cross...

"Crawford! Get your lazy butt across this bridge right now!" Set commanded.

"Not if it would save Mana's life, _Seth._"

Set and Kisara argued constantly. Over the smallest things, but mostly over Joey, that made most of the other solders laugh. Set was not going to have this guy bait him again.

"Fine. We're gonna leave you here. So, see you later!" Set gave the command to go forward.

"I wouldn't do that.." Kisara whispered. Instantly, the whole group got tied up by giant heavy chains. Kisara recognized the Trap as Nightmare Binding. That was bad. She finally crossed the bridge, and looked the group over.

"Hey, Princey! Get your hand off my ass!"

"First get your mouth away from my pants!"

"You're squishing me,Mariku!"

"Oh, shut up, Hikari-pretty!"

"Kaiba, get ya big stupid feet outta my face!"

"Shut it, Mutt."

"I hate violence! I hate Violence! I hate VIOLENCE!"

"Priest Set, I hope you don't mind me saying that you're a big bloody wanker for not thinking something was wrong when P.J. wouldn't cross!"

"Of all the people to get stuck in giant chains with, why does it have to be these dweebs?!"

"I'm to good looking to die!"

"ENOUGH!" Set shouted.

The solder's looked at him expectantly. The Priest paled, if that was even possible with tan skin.

"J-just get Mahad, Crawford." he muttered.

A loud cackle rang through the jungle. "I'm afraid no ones going to help or get help!" the voice cackled. A man appeared out of nowhere behind the chained solders.

He had a long scar across his face. His hair was white and short. He had tan skin. He wore a long,flowing red robe and a black skirt with sandals. His eyes were scarlet.

"Thief! Are you responsible for this?" Set barked. The Thief chuckled.

"You sound like you actually expect me to tell you." the thief said," Thief King Akefia Touzuku has no need to tell those underneath him anything he doesn't want to."

"Oh, great!" Kisara groaned," Refers to himself in the third person. Definite psycho alert!"

Some of the solder's laughed. Akefia tilted his head to the side. "You appear to be the only one not trapped or scared. Why is that?"

Kisara wondered what the best way to respond to that was. "My Idiot Alert System?" she tried.

Her comrades began laughing and the Thief growled. "You're saying I'm an idiot?" Akefia demanded.

"No. I'm saying my comrades are idiots." Kisara replied," IAS goes of whenever someone does something idiotic. Like, walk directly onto a Trap."

Touzuku laughed. No longer paying attention to the other solders or the Priest, he moved forward. Every step he took forward, Kisara took a step or two backwards, until she hit a tree. The Thief traced his fingers along her cheek, and then frowned. He cupped her cheek.

"Your skin is white and evidently...fragile." he muttered.

"Point being, you slimy piece of scum?" Kisara spat.

This provoked a smirk from the Thief King. "Touchy, touchy, touchy." he muttered," Not everything is as it seems."

"Wha-?" Kisara began to ask, but never got the chance to answer as the Thief grabbed her wrist and threw her into another tree.

"Crawford!" Set said. "Don't play his games! He's looking for a fight, and anyone willing to put up one! I suggest you simply go get help and leave us to deal with this idiot."

Groaning, Kisara stood up. "And risk leading him back to the camp?" she mumbled," Not a chance, Seth."

"I think it's about time we crossed, Pegasus."

"I'm not the one objecting-my body is."

The two spirits crossed the bridge and took their place on either side of Kisara. "What is this?" Akefia chuckled, glancing from Pegasus to Dartz," Eeeny meany miny Moe. Guess who caught the tiger by the toe"

"He can see us?" Pegasus blurted out.

"Oh, yes." Touzuku suddenly produced a long stick," These things can hurt people, can't they Crawford?" Kisara gasped in realization. He was holding her wand/staff.

"How'd you get that?" she inquired.

"They don't call me the King Of Thief's for nothing."

"That's not the only thing the call you." Kisara smirked. The Thief scowled and tossed the scepter aside. "You think you're all that, huh?" he asked," Well, I got news for ya, sonny. You haven't even scraped the barrier." Kisara shook her head. "What stupid idiot..." she muttered.

The next thing she knew was being tossed all over the place. "Could've told him that was going to happen." Set shook his head. "I think the Priest just likes seeing Ms. Blue Eyes get hurt." Pegasus said.

Kisara decided it was pretty much useless to try and put up a fight without her scepter, so she found a nice tree to hide behind when Touzuku wasn't watching.

"C'mon, Blue Eyes." Akefia taunted," I know you're out there. Stop hiding like a coward and face me."

_'Not until I know what to do.' she thought._

"What can we do? If he truly can see us, anything we tell Kisara he'll defend against." Pegasus mumbled. Dartz rolled his eyes. "Scepter/Staff/Wand." Was all he said. Kisara needed no explanation as she noticed the scepter behind the Thief. She quietly snuck out of her hiding place. Playing on dangerous grounds she tapped the Thief on the shoulder. He glanced behind him.

"You're never going to beat me." he said, watching as Kisara picked up her scepter.

"Exactly how long would it take me to hit you with a stick?" she replied.

"Never." Touzuku replied. "The simple matter being you would never find the opening to do so."

"Is that so?" Kisara asked. The Thief King turned around. "Exactly. The point being that-" THWACK!

"Even I could've predicted that." Kisara said. The point of taking back her scepter was not to defend rather more to offend. Thief King Akefia Touzuku believed she was the type that didn't attack while in conversation, rather used it as a method of distraction. In a way, she was, but not this time. You can only take so much of a beating before you say screw it.

"Well done. Y-" Dartz said. Suddenly, a giant fur ball jumped out from behind a tree and launched itself at Kisara. She ducked and that sent on crash course with Dartz. It bit Dartz, somehow, and blood pooled out of his arm. Instantly, Dartz groaned and several bright flashes of light swallowed up the Kuriboh. When the light faded away, Dartz was leaning against a rock cradling his arm, while Pegasus leaned over him. Though, something didn't seem quite right-

"Who is that?" Set demanded. He and the solders stared at Dartz with suspicion. Abruptly, the Trap disappeared. Several of the solders fell to the ground, but Set rushed over to Dartz. "Who are you?" he demanded. Dartz groaned and shook his head, refusing to answer. "Is he all right?" Pegasus inquired softly. "I don't know." Kisara replied quietly.

"We're heading back to camp;with him." Set said. Kisara paled and Pegasus whimpered. "Now!" Set yelled. The solders crowded around Dartz...

* * *

Dartz was transported back to the camp by the solders while Kisara quietly conversed with Pegasus. Neither of them knew an inkling of what was going on. Once at camp, Dartz was treated, but he still refused to say a word to anyone except Kisara/ Crawford. They couldn't talk about what was happening to him though, everyone that had been on the hike had crowded into the tent along with Mana and Mahad, so Dartz forced himself to talk about his daughter in front of strangers he didn't trust.

Kisara enjoyed listening to Dartz talk about his daughter,Chris, though she was to nervous because of the crowd to hear much of what was said. Mahad excused himself to go get some medicine or another, and Mana followed.

"You'll be okay, I'll make sure of it." Kisara mumbled out of the corner of her mouth. Dartz nodded and closed his eyes. Pegasus whimpered and took hold of Dartz's non injured arm.

"I don't understand it." Pegasus muttered," There's no possible way this could happen-and yet it did."

_'Thank you for pointing out the seemingly obvious, Looney Tunes.'_

"I've been thinking about what happened, Ms. Blue eyes." Pegasus stood up," There's no possible way that the Kuriboh that attacked him could've been sent through the time warp-in fact with the damage it caused I don't think it's even real."

_'Exactly what do you mean by that?'_

"Now who's being oblivious to the obvious? A simple Kuriboh, no matter how jacked up on power, could not simply just attack someone _and_ almost tear off their arm _and still_ leave said person in a coherent state, no matter how painful of a state it is."

_'Then the Kuriboh was just a guise for something more powerful?'_

"That would be my best guess. And I do mean _guess._" Pegasus sighed," Dartz usually does all the strategics and I usually just carry out his orders."

_'Is that even fair? C'mon! I know your mind is pretty scrambled up because you're being EATEN BY THE LEVIATHAN but you are more useful than that. You're proving it right now.'_

"I'm thinking this was the fault of the Orichalcos's leader."

_'Leader?'_

"Leave it to the Orichalcos to put a complete loony in charge who'll disguise himself as a Kuriboh just to knock us off our feet."

_'I assume you speak from experience?'_

"After my soul was captured, I was summoned out by their leader. Terrible man, he is. He repeatedly taunted me about my dead wife and even had the nerve to suggest that by joining him I would get her back. Complete lunatic."

_'You haven't mentioned any names...'_

"I remember that much about him. I can't remember his face, his name or even his voice. He most likely erased them from my memory to make it harder for us to identify him. I met Dartz shortly afterwards." Pegasus ended with a dreamy-sounding sigh.

_'Crush much?'_

"I-How dare you suggest such a thing! Teamwork is one thing but EMOTIONAL INVOLVEMENT is completely different!" Pegasus pointed at Joey and Set. Joey was sitting on his superior's lap, blushing deeply, while Set ran his fingers through the blondes hair. No wonder Mahad left when he did. Surely Mana could've convinced him to come back and yell at the other Priest for slacking off by now? "You seem to be more involved in them and their relationship than the purpose you were brought here for."

Kisara was just about to suggest that Pegasus mind his own business when Ryou stood and looked around. "That's funny." the British boy said.

"Something you want to share, soldier?" Set asked sitting up straighter. Joey adjusted the way he sat, as not to fall out of his commanders lap. Seeing this made Kisara clutch her staff so hard her knuckles turned white.

"Well, I know this sounds loony, but I keep hearing these two voices discussing something really important. Sadly, I can't understand what's being said. I can, though, tell that the louder one is male while the quieter one is female."

Set nodded. Joey stood and then Set stood as well. "Very well. With this information, I can tell that it is no longer safe to keep him here. We will have to drop him off at the women's hide out. Isis will go with me because she knows where it is along with Mariku, Seto, Alister, Rafael, Valon and Crawford."

"Me?"

"Yes Crawford. You're the only one he'll talk to. We can't very well drop him off there without an interpreter." Set explained," Now come on! We shouldn't waste daylight preparing to transfer this loony."

_'Their leaving me behind.'_

"You have to admit it is pretty ironic, Ms. Blue eyes." Pegasus said before he could stop himself.

"THERE IT IS AGAIN!" Ryou yelled. Kisara cringed before going to prepare...

* * *

With Isis leading the way, the trip turned out to surprisingly short. More short than Kisara would've liked. Her purpose here was more than just sitting around a women's hideout camp disguised as a man while being Dartz's mouth for the rest off the war...wasn't it?

Once they reached the camp, Isis introduced them to several of the women that ran whole operation.

Mai Valentine, with a personality that could make her a female Joey with a slight attitude problem, Tea Gardner could easily be the female version of Yugi, Rebecca Hawkins, with a giant crush on Yugi she was the youngest in charge, Vivian Wong was a snooty person who barely spoke to anyone, Amane Bakura, sister of Ryou and Bakura, and Ishizu Ishtar, sister of Mariku, Marik, and Odion.

Mai made Set and Dartz sign a paper that stated that there would be no attempts of rape while the men stayed at the camp before agreeing with the others and fully allowing Dartz to stay there. Kisara had a pit of disappointment lingering in her stomach. She really wished she could've been more useful in this war instead of being Dartz nursemaid. At least she would no longer have a reason to keep her gender under wraps...

"Hold it right there!"

Everyone turned around. Soldiers Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood stopped their horses just in front of Kisara. "You can't just leave several soldiers here!" Rex said.

_'I'm not the only one staying?'_

Set raised an eyebrow. "And who says?"

"Priest Mahad, that's who." Weevil replied.

Set scowled. "Very well then. Rafael, Alister, Valon, Raptor and Underwood will stay here. Crawford, Kaiba, Melvin will come back with Isis and I."

"Hey! That's not fair!" Rex exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Weevil agreed.

"Well then, Priest Mahad shouldn't have sent you here."

"That was a tragedy narrowly avoided." Pegasus said.

Isis made it clear that she was free from any objections in Set's change of plans. After a long discussion, the women of the camp agreed to said plans (thankfully, the contract Set signed was still just as valid as before Rex and Weevil showed up). Set and Kisara went to check on Dartz one more time before they left; But Set paused just outside Dartz's hut.

"Is something wrong, _Seth?_"

"I hope you realize I never had any intentions of letting you stay here for the rest of the war."

"Is that so?"

"I was planning on leaving you here until Mahad pitched enough of a fit to make me annoyed enough to come get you. It would've taken less then three hours."

"Well, I'm glad you place a little bit of value on me." Kisara replied.

After a quick evaluation, Set left the hut, but Kisara stayed behind to listen to instructions from Dartz.

"That tree over there," Dartz motioned to a window. About one hundred feet away from it was a big oak tree, unusual for this time period. "When you come across anyone who soul is like yours, bears a duel monster, I want the both of you to drop them off at the tree and I'll take care of the rest."

Kisara and Pegasus nodded...

* * *

The trip back was silent. Kisara would've loved to take the opportunity to talk to Kaiba about the Blue Eyes he ripped up, but quickly thought against it. Now was not the time nor the place;as they were with others who might tell them to be quiet or would be suspicious of what they were discussing.

Kisara breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the camp, but that relief was short lived as Joey came running up with a panicked look on his face.

"Set! P.J.! Something bad has happened to Priest Mahad and Mana!" the blonde yelled.


End file.
